Moving In
by QualityKoala
Summary: Annabeth Chase, a girl in need of a home. What will happen when she finds the perfect home to rent to belong to the Jacksons, with the most attractive boy in school?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My name is QualityKoala, and you're about to read my first ever FanFiction, hooray. This story will be mainly focussed on Percabeth, if you have any ideas, constructive criticism, please leave a review, otherwise, enjoy!**

Moving In

Annabeth sighed as she scrolled ad after ad, still not finding the right one. The blond girl sat in her room and stared at her laptop's screen. For the past few days, she had been browsing for a place to rent as she moved to New York to attend Goode High School, because of her abusive step-mother. After countless fights and arguments, Annabeth decided to move out of her house and attend a different school. All she needed was a place to stay… As her bored eyes glossed over several more boring ads for "the perfect place to stay if you're a student!", something caught her eye; a nice, small house in a quiet neighbourhood with the description: "one room for a student, you will live with a father, mother and their two sons, close to Goode High School, we're a Goode choice". Annabeth finally found what looked to be the perfect home, quiet, close to her school and owned by a small family. She picked up her cell phone and dialed the number in the description, and ringed.

A warm voice answered, "Hello, this is Sally Jackson speaking."

"Good afternoon, my name is Annabeth Chase and I was wondering if we could talk about the posting on rent?"

"Oh, certainly, would you like to meet up at the coffee house across from Goode High School?"

"Umm.. actually, I'm currently living in San Francisco. I want to move to New York and study at Goode, but I have nowhere to live, and I don't know much about New York." Annabeth sadly replied.

"Oh, I see.. well I'll gladly interview you on the phone right now then." The woman replied. Annabeth was thrilled that she had a chance to impress the landlord, so she sat up straight and cleared her throat. The lady asked her basic questions, why Annabeth wants to move, to which Annabeth lied about her parents not being with her, not wanting to the lady to think Annabeth misbehaves, she asked if Annabeth does drugs, parties, skips school, has pets, all of those Annabeth replied "no" to. Sounding satisfied, the lady asked for her age, to which Annabeth replied "17".

"Ah, I currently have a son who's also 17 going to Goode, you say your studies are good, maybe when you come you can tutor him a bit and I'll lower the cost of your rent?" Annabeth laughed gently, and agreed. After a few more questions and clarifications, the lady on the phone sounded content. "Alright, Annabeth. You sound like a very nice young lady. Please email me your flight plans and I'll have my son go to the airport to pick you up when you arrive, until then, have a safe flight, Annabeth, we look forwards to meeting you." Annabeth smiled, bid her farewells and hung up. She stared at her plain, grey room, and went to pack her things. After all, she was moving to New York tomorrow. She gathered up her things and stuffed them in her suitcase, went to tell her step-mother that she had found a place to live, to which her step-mother just snorted and replied with a "good-riddance" and went back to watching her television. Was she going to miss her home? Hell no. Her step-mother didn't care for her at all, making her pay rent, pay for her food, made her make her own food and didn't show any love at all. Annabeth ran back into her room for the last time, called her dad to let him know she had found a home, booked a flight for New York with the money she had saved up from working, and emailed the lady, Sally was her name, her flight times. Annabeth flopped onto her bed for the last time, and read her books until she fell asleep.

The next day couldn't come faster. 6:00 am, her alarm sounded, waking up the girl, still entangled in her sheets, her bed sprawled on the floor. Annabeth got out of bed, and went to brush her teeth and shower. She got out and looked through her suit case for her clothing, her favourite orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt from when her dad sent her to summer camp before he had to leave, blue jeans and a grey jacket with an owl on the back. She tied up her messy princess curls into a pony tail, took one last look at her room anything she might have left, and left the house with all her things before her step-mother had even woken up. Annabeth called a taxi to the airport, and got in.

"Where are you going, miss, summer break ends in 2 weeks." The driver asked.

"Oh, my step-mother abuses me everyday, so I'm finally leaving her for a new home, she was still in her room when I left, I hope she stays there for the rest of the day." Annabeth said a little too eagerly.

"Umm. Alright…" The driver replied, never speaking another word to Annabeth. She could swear he seemed _scared_ for some reason. When she finally arrived at the airport, she thanked the driver and went inside. The blonde girl got her ticket, got through security and found her gate. She sent one last email to Sally, letting her know she'd be touching down at New York's airport in around 5-6 hours, before passengers were being called. Annabeth found her seat, and closed her eyes to nap as she felt the airplane take off.

Finally, after 5 hours, the plane had landed. Annabeth groggily woke up to fix her hair and clothing, before realization dawned on her that she was away from her step-mother, and finally in New York. She excitedly got off the plane, got her luggage and walked out into the main lobby of the airport. Annabeth's eyes gleamed as she looked around, taking in the different atmosphere, the different building and the different people. Suddenly, she remembered how Sally had sent her son to pick her up, and looked for the phone number she had given her. Annabeth called the number, curious who her guide would be, when she heard a deep and smooth voice come out from her phone.

"Hello, who's calling?"

"Um… hello, I'm Annabeth, Sally Jackson said you'd come pick me up?"

"Are you the blonde with the blue jeans and the owl jacket? Turn around". Annabeth obligated, and saw a guy, _woah, _a really good-looking guy staring at her. He walked over and looked her up and down. Annabeth wasn't the type of girl to giggle at guys and squeal when a cute one was with her, she just wanted a home so she can study at Goode, but all that didn't matter to her brain when she saw the guy in front of her. A little bit taller than her, he had messy black hair, a perfect jawline, and beautiful sea-green eyes. She swore she had been staring at his eyes for quite some time until she remembered how to breathe. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a wave pattern that hugged his body, and wow his body was nice, toned muscles that flexed without him even needing to flex. He wore blue jeans as well, with black shoes. The guy extended out his hand and gave a crooked smile, "Nice to meet you, Annabeth, the name's Percy Jackson."


	2. Driving Home

**Hello! I'm sorry that I forgot to say, but I don't own anything in PJO. Thank you for the reviews! This story will be taking place in the PJO universe without the mythological stuff, just everyone as normal teenagers, sorry if that disappoints you **** Anyways, please enjoy chapter 2!**

Moving In

Annabeth shook hands with the teenager in front of him. Percy Jackson, he said his name was. "Pleased to meet you, Percy." Annabeth replied.

"May I get your bags for you? My car is outside in the parking lot." Annabeth smiled, and offered him her bags. Her first impressions of him had definitely been different, she thought of him as a "bad boy", or the kind of guys who were cold and thought skipping school was cool, but so far, he seemed to be kind hearted and polite. _Maybe he's different_, she thought. Annabeth followed Percy out of the airport, through a maze of cars until Percy stopped in front of a nice sports car, to Annabeth's surprise.

"No way this car is yours, is your family super rich?" Annabeth asked with a gaping mouth. Percy seemed a little embarrassed to respond, but quietly explained.

"Last year, there was this robber that escaped prison with the help of a bunch of people, he was on the news too, Kronos? He had broken into the wealthiest family in the city, the Olympians and took the family hostage demanding money. I was just passing by on my way home when I noticed a section in the gate was demolished, along with the wall that led into the mansion. I was going to call the police when I heard screaming inside, so I ran in and pinned the man down and knocked him out until the police arrived and arrested him. After that, the family urged me to take a bunch of money as gratitude, which I respectfully declined. The next day, I walked outside to go the school and noticed this brand-new car sitting outside my garage with a note from them." Percy explained. Annabeth was shocked, the boy in front of her had literally saved lives. Her expression was probably a bit too obvious because Percy just chuckled. "Please don't make it as big of a deal as it seems, it really wasn't much."

"Wasn't much?! You saved the lives of an entire family!" Annabeth cried.

"Yeah, but the only family I really care about is my own, and depending on the type of person you are, you'll soon be part of it as well". Percy said. Annabeth blushed ever so slightly, but nodded. When she heard Percy unlock his car, she went for the door handle until Percy reached over and opened the door for her, gesturing for her to go in. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"My hands are clean, you know?"

"What? Can't I be a gentleman for a lady?" Percy asked, pouting. Annabeth had to admit, she was quite impressed Percy was so polite to someone he barely knew, and his pouting was adorable.

"Fine, you win." She said. When Percy got into the driver's seat and ignited the engine, he smiled at her once more before backing out of the parking space and leaving the airport. "Just try not to kill me before I even see your house in person please." Percy chuckled once more, wow she loved the way he chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, my driving isn't as bad as it seems, so sit tight and enjoy the view." Percy replied. And enjoy the view she did, as an aspiring architect, Annabeth was very pleased. Her eyes never left the windows as she was engrossed in the buildings, the beautiful nature scenery, and the landmarks. She noticed a big green statue.

"Hey, Percy, can you ever show me the way to the Statue of Liberty? I've always wanted to go." Percy looked over and smiled, while nodding his head. The two teens sat in the car in silence, whether it was comfortable or awkward, Annabeth didn't know. As pop music played from the radio, Annabeth would occasionally glance at Percy while he drove, the wind from the lowered window tussling his already messy hair, while his eyes were fixated on the road ahead of him, a small smile on his face. He had one hand lazily on the steering wheel while the other was resting on the seat rest. She noticed how he'd turn the wheel with ease, and how perfect he looked whi- _Stop it_! She thought. Since when did she start having these thoughts? Just 30 minutes into meeting Percy and she was having such out of character thoughts for her. 10 minutes later, Percy entered the garage of a small house in the middle of a nice, quiet street.

"We're here!" Percy exclaimed, bowing and presenting his garage like it was a magic trick.

"Wow, I didn't know you lived in a garage." Annabeth sarcastically said, suppressing a giggle. Percy rolled his eyes, and gently slapped her head, which allowed her giggle to escape. He took Annabeth's luggage out of his car, closed the garage door and led her outside into the backyard, revealing the Jackson's home. It looked small from outside, but now that they were actually in the backyard, the house didn't look so small.

A path surrounded by grass and flowers led to a wooden porch, filled with chairs, a table and a small barbeque. The backyard was easily big enough for two kids to run around and play in, complete with a trampoline, and tall, thick trees acting as a fence. The trees had branches and leaves that hung-over parts of the backyard, making it feel like the inside of a forest. "Now this, is the Jackson's home. You're free to do whatever you like out here, jump on the trampoline with my brother, grow plants in the garden, just don't sit in my chair." Percy explained as he pointed a comfy looking sofa in the middle of the backyard, covered by shade and facing the city that sloped down. "I like to relax in that chair because I can see the ocean from there, which brings back pleasant memories for me, so please don't take that spot from me?" Annabeth recovered from her shock.

"No no, of course! I won't do anything you won't allow me to." Annabeth replied.

"Then we're off to a great start." Percy said with a smile. Suddenly, a tingle went up Annabeth's hand as Percy took it and gently pulled her towards the back door. Why? Why did she get a tingle? "Come inside, Annabeth, I'd like you to meet my family."

**Welp, sorry if it's cheesy and all that, but here ya go. If people like this story, I'll keep writing, and if there's any ideas, anything you'd like me to change, or just some general advice for a beginning writer, I'll gladly read it all. Thank you again for reading!**


End file.
